Perfect Imperfection
by DepravityAwaits
Summary: Their meetings were always short, messy and meaningless. There were no 'they', nor 'you and me' in the odd relationship they shared. You could never call them a couple, nor even call it an affair. Nothing more and nothing less than simple, uncontrollable and mutual lust for each other, they claimed. They were nothing and simply existed as a fact in this twisted, colourless universe
1. Chapter 1

Their meetings were always short, messy and meaningless. There were no 'they', nor 'you and me' in the odd relationship they shared. You could never call them a couple, nor even call it an affair. Nothing more and nothing less than simple, uncontrollable and mutual lust for each other, they claimed. They were nothing and simply existed as a fact in this twisted, colourless universe.  
Sinbad, a man of a high status with a dark past, whom seemed to never be able to look at the black Magi with kind eyes, were involved in dark, lustful actions with said Magi, Judal. The person whom has never felt love, never been touched with gentle hands and cared for as a child. The individuals were both twisted, crazy for power and fought with everything they had for what they, themselves, viewed as right. Sadly though, they didn't share the same goal and therefore walked separate paths. Sinbad on one which lead to greatness, yet put such a pressure on him it would risk him going mad and Judal whom went down the path which led straight down to darkness, cursing his fate.  
Since the first time, the two of them agreed to never allow this sinful incident to be repeated, however, they quickly found out that neither of them were able to let it go. Ever since, both of them had shared a craving so strong for each other, that the meetings only increased and happened more often than not when they happened to run into each other.  
They knew that this would never last, soon whatever they had, would cease to exist. This, however, was something which they both chose to ignore whenever they ran into each other. Neither of them were thinking, as everything was in a haze when they saw the other one's face. Despite them denying everything they were supposed to be, yet at the same time wasn't, a feeling which they both had done their best to suppress had started to shine through their illuminating act.  
Sinbad, whom during his earlier years of life had gotten a taste, recognized it and acknowledged it as a fact. To Judal, however, it was so foreign and so unreal, that he decided it didn't exist. His heart didn't pound unbearably in his chest from the sound of Sinbad's voice, nor did his face flush at the sight of his deep, beautiful golden orbs, all of this he would disclaim.  
The two males would often find themselves missing the other, because together these two incomplete men, found themselves complete. The same type of complete when you find the last puzzle piece, the picture will never be whole without it, even if it may be small and unimportant.  
This unimportance of the relationship they had with each other, was what triggered Sinbad to countless of times, in the moments of still thinking, to know they have to break the bridge which had been built.

 _"We really should stop."_ whispered Sinbad against the pale flesh of Judal's neck, his hands holding his small frame.  
 _"Shut up."_ hissed Judal as his only response before he then seconds later pulled Sinbad's head up from marking his skin. Together they both engaged in a bruising and messy kiss as they got lost in the lust which they shared for each other.

They were present at a small building located in south of Kou, both had decided to be cautious and not risk anything. This area could be considered as dead, seeing as neither of them had seen a single human as they went inside. The building had long ago been left behind, Judal knew this, since he knew that the citizens whom had lived in this area before had been particularly poor and none of them able to pay their taxes. Soldiers had years ago wandered in here and taken the people as slaves for nobles and the royal family that led the empire.  
That a bed had been in one of there, was only pure luck and they immediately decided to engage in sexual endeavours.

"Won't you stay to cuddle?" asked Judal. A question so simple and obvious to most pairs, yet they had never done such a thing, since they had agreed to not _**be anything.**_  
"Judal," started Sinbad and let out a heavy sigh but he was interrupted by the same man whose name he just recently said.  
"I know but does cuddling really mean that.. We'd actually," he sighed as well before he then averted his eyes. "You know what, never mind. Fine, go."

Sinbad watched him for a couple of moments, insecure about whether he should leave him there or not. Each time these meetings occured, he saw sides of Judal which he never had before, what he saw was vulnerability and a _human_. The high king had to admit that he found it slightly fascinating but also sort of heart breaking, since it meant that leaving him would hurt more than if Judal had stayed inhuman in his eyes.  
Sinbad was so deep in though, that he had not realized how much time had passed, probably a couple of minutes, he figured. Since Judal was looking at him with such an odd look in his eyes. Because of this, he snapped out of the trance he had ended up on and lifted his robes off of the floor to get dressed in the soft, expensive fabric he wore. To not draw too much attention though in case he passed a human, it was clothes different from what you would usually see him wear, silky fabric coloured in brown and white.

"What? Are you going to miss me and that is why you can't leave me? Come on, leave, you stupid king." the Magi smirked at the king and his tone of voice oozed of arrogance.  
"That kind of attitude will never earn you a hug, Judal." said Sinbad and turned on his heel.  
"Whatever you say!" grinned Judal behind him and watched him leave out of the door.

Sinbad only eyed him over his shoulder before he walked out the door and headed outside, marching down the lonely streets in order to head back to his country which he left over night. Even though he could not see them, he knew that he had a pair of red orbs on him, watching every step, like usually when he left after their small, unexpected meetings.

 _"Goodbye, Judal."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sindria was truly beautiful, he thought. Of course, he was proud of his country and always found it beautiful but to see it as the sun rose up into the sky and with no citizens patrolling the streets, it was completely different. Everything was quiet and you could only hear the ocean, as well as the wind playing with the leaves of the trees. He knew that he would love to see this every once in a while and reminded himself of that he had to get up a bit earlier every now and then to just take in the beauty of his country that he created together wih his friends. It had been worth every wound, scar and sorrow he had felt for this country to evolve from a compan into its own country.  
Soon he reached the palace, which was also very quiet, since everybody were currently asleep in their beds. He walked inside and made sure to be as light on his feet as he could to not be found out by anyone that might be around. Had it been a servant though, it would not be so bad, they never asked any questions and only wished their king welcome back when he returned after a long night out. It would be worse with the generals though, or any of Hinahoho's many children. It was far from expected but it had actually happened once.  
Sinbad had arrived early in the morning in his country and since the sun just rose up into the sky, he believed he would have been undetected since nobody had seen him yet, not even his servants.  
Though of course that was only wishful thinking and with his bossy advisor around, the king _never_ had that kind of luck.

"Where have you been all night?" the voice was stern and a little bit cold, it came from somebody much scarier when he reached a state you could refer to as 'anger'.  
"Ah, Ja'far." Sinbad had found his body going tense and he took a deep breath to relax. He usually got out of this either way. "I got a bit drunk and went with a woman to her place."  
"Is that so? For once though, you don't actually smell like alcohol." proclaimed Ja'far as he sniffed in the air like a dog.  
"Obviously, no. I could get into detail about why I no longer smell of liquour, if you wish." This seemed to make the interest of the advisor falter and he frowned, Sinbad felt the taste of victory on the tip of his tongue from the sight. "Well then, I take it you're no longer interested in what I've been up to all night? Anyway, I have a headache and I haven't slept for all night, please wake me up when I'm needed."

As Sinbad passed Ja'far, he felt the piercing eyes of said advisor in is back and it made shivers run down his spine. The king could guarantee that to have Ja'far's judgemental eyes on you were far from pleasant, as he knew himself that he had barely escaped it. Next time he was found out, Ja´far would ask more questions and he couldn't have that. It would damage both him and Judal greatly, since hand on heart, they were sleeping with the enemy.  
In order to get away from Ja'far before he recovered enough to ask questions, Sinbad marched down the hall on quick feet towards his bedchambers, where he knew he would be left alone unless something urgent that he had to take care of came up.  
He opened the door and eyed the large, well made king's bed in the middle of the room. It was far too big for a lonely king, he had admitted long ago, because there was no need to have such a big bed when he had no intention of getting himself a queen nor children. However when Judal decided to pay a nightly visit, both he and the Magi had found out rather early on that such a big bed was rather necessary. It provided them with a lot of spaces when they started their lewd acts.

 _Judal_.  
Even when he was back in his own country, Judal still shamelessly invaded his thoughts and filled Sinbad's mind with thoughts about only _him._  
The way he moved, squirmed, called his name but most importantly  
 _how he looked so human._  
Sinbad would never be able to let go of that memory, the day Judal showed him a part of him which were human and incomplete. It was that day, that Sinbad knew his feelings for the black Magi were not only lust and hate. It was something far more, something so fragile and gentle, loving and passionate.  
Oh how he longed for to be able to call him his 'something'. Though Judal had early on forbid them from doing that and the king agreed to that it might be for the bed. Though, that didn't change the fact that Sinbad wanted to hold him in his embrace and gently kiss him goodnight, to make sure that he felt loved.  
When Judal had asked him if he wasn't going to stay to cuddle with him, it had been so difficult for the older man to step out of that door. He knew so well that if the black haired male had asked him only one more time, Sinbad would've stayed there with him.  
Ja'far would've been far more suspicious than he was this morning, Judal would most likely have ended up in trouble and they would've breaken every rule they set up themselves in order to prevent them from _**being anything**_ at all. One thing, he was certain about though.  
That it would've been worth every trouble thrown their way.

Sinbad sighed and started to remove the robes from his body, dropping them on the floor before he lifted his big hands and let the long, purple locks free from the ponytail he always forced them into. His hair fell down his back and he crawled up into the cold, lonely bed to curl up under the sheets.  
He figured he would have plenty of time later to think about Judal but for now, he really needed to sleep, so that's what he did.

* * *

Judal was more lucky than Sinbad had been. Since everybody were used to him leaving somewhere without informing them, nobody questioned his previous whereabouts when he headed _home_ so late. In fact, the only two that seemed to even care about their Magi's return, where Kouha and Kougyoku.  
The male of the pair, only clinged to Judal's arm with a big grin and Kougyoku only rambled about something which didn't pique the Magi's interest even a little. He only figured that he should nod every now and then, so that he could avoid her annoying whining when she figured that he wasn't even listening.

"You know, En's been relentlessly staring at those papers of his.." Kouha begun as he nuzzled his girly face against Judal's pale arm. "Mei doesn't speak much of it, either. I'm curious."  
"And?" said the Magi as he looked at the prince's face.  
"I was thinking that maybe you could talk to him," Kouha started, though was rather soon interrupted by Judal, whom wasn't fond of his suggestion.  
"I'm not talking to him." he explained and sighed. "I honestly don't care."  
"But!" whined Kouha and watched Judal walk away to get some rest. Suddenly something popped up into his head and he _knew_ Judal would be interested in this type of topic. "You know, En's been gathering up forces, I believe he's actually going to attack Sindria after all, like you claimed, that day in Sindria."

Judal stopped in his tracks and felt every muscle in his entire body tense up at the memory of that day. He let out a sigh and slowly he looked over his shoulder at the young prince whom just gave him this piece of information. To tell the truth, he had expected this to happen sooner or later, yet that didn't mean that he wished for it to happen, anymore, so to speak.

"Will you speak to him now?" asked Kouha and grinned at the Magi.  
"..I suppose that I will."

 _Kouen was never easy to speak to_ , the man liked knowledge, which led to that he would always ask too many questions. Judal knew this as he headed down to Kouen's study but he needed answers. Go to war with Sindria? That may be what he wanted or at least told himself that he wanted but time had passed since he declared war on Sinbad and he no longer felt the need to crush the man and his kingdom. It seemed like both parties had not taken him too seriously when he spouted out such a thing, as it had been on ice for the longest time. It had been tense between Sindria and Kou, yes but it had always been that way. It is usually the consequenses of when two sides do not share the same beliefs at all, the Magi told himself.  
He sighed as he skipped through the hallways on light feet, passing nervous servants that only dared to eye him, since he had a particularly bad reputation among the servants. However, when had he not had a bad reputation among people?

Eventually he found himself standing in front of his study, without knocking he went inside and like Kouha previously explained, he found him staring at papers on his desk.  
The first imperial prince wore casual clothes and a focused look on his face as he stared down at the text written, however, he did look up when he heard somebody intrude into his study.

"Kouen?" Judal looked at him as he stood in front of his desk.  
"Ah, Judal. I have been looking for you. Where did you go?" he looked up at him, putting his papers aside.

 _So that's why Kouha insisted so much,_ figured Judal and muttered 'Kouha, you little bitch' under his breath. He sighed and decided to sit on the desk, as he was tired of standing up. Gracefully the Magi threw his legs over the desk and sat turned to Kouen, watching him with fury red eyes.  
Judal wasn't particularly fond of dealing with Kouen, he naturally liked the power he possessed, yes but he found Kouen a bit bland, boring and tiresome.

"That's none of your business, I'm free to go wherever I wish to." explained the Magi before he continued to speak. "Kouha told me that you planned to go to war with Sindria."  
"Yes, that too." Kouen simply brushed it aside as if it was of no importance right now. "Do you remember what happened in Magnostatt? Don't lie to me, I know that you were there together with Hakuryuu."

Judal breathed in and out as he remembered that day, he and Hakuryuu where up to something entirely else and completely engulfed in their plans to destroy the world. It didn't end well, though, as the prince is dead now (NOTE: sorry about that, it's different from the actual story but I needed a reason for the Kou Empire to still be whole and for Judal to still be with them, so Hakuryuu had to die. My apologies.).

"Yes, I do."  
"Good," said Kouen before he then continued. "That thing, it came from Alma Torran, right?"  
"I don't know much about Alma Torran, Kouen. That witch would've known but she died with Hakuryuu. Though I believe you don't need me to confirm it."  
"Right." Kouen sighed and then he looked up at the Magi. "We need to talk about a few things, Hakuryuu's and your old plans, included."

Judal sighed, this would be a long day.


End file.
